


Resident Doctor

by Medium_calypso



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, reader owns his own bakery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_calypso/pseuds/Medium_calypso
Summary: The reader is a possible victim of a serial stalker/murderer. Luckily, he has Spencer to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo so I know this is totally not the Obi-Wan fic which I should be working on, but inspiration struck. I have a lot of free time this month, so I will hopefully get the Obi-Wan fic back up and running.  
> This is quite possibly my favorite thing I've ever written so hopefully you guys enjoy!

It was the mid-afternoon lull. You leaned against the counter of the bakery- your bakery-  and stared at your empty shop, bored. The clock above the entrance read 2:45, despite the fact that an hour ago, it had read 2:40. Surely. 

You sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Maybe there were some dishes that needed to be washed, or counters that needed a good wipe down. Anything to make the time pass.

Your hand that was wiping down the already clean counters paused when you heard the tinkle of the door chimes. You wiped your cleaner-soaked hand on your apron as you walked to the counter. 

“What can I get for you?” You smiled at the tall, dark-haired man before you. You noticed a smaller blonde woman standing behind him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flashing a badge at you.

“My name is Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Jareau. We’re with the FBI.”

You raised an eyebrow. “I take it that means you don’t want anything to eat?”

You heard Agent Jareau snicker behind Agent Hotchner’s back, but his face didn’t change. 

“Sir, we believe that you might be in danger. We’re searching for a serial stalker and murderer, and we have reason to believe that you may be his next victim.”

Both of your eyebrows shot up and your eyes widened. “You think I’m gonna get murdered.”

Agent Hotchner nodded sagely. 

You shook your head. “No way. Why in the hell would somebody be stalking me?”

Agent Jareau led you quietly over to a table and sat you down. She sat down across from you and spoke gently. 

“This man has been targeting small business owners in your area. He poses as a customer, but he rarely ever buys anything. He’ll often stay in the shop for hours at a time, multiple days a week. Does this sound familiar to you at all?”

You slowly shook your head. “Most of my customers are tourists, and the ones that are local aren’t really regulars. I get some families that come in maybe once a week, but I can’t think of anyone like you’re describing. I’m sorry.”

Agent Hotchner looked down at you. “No need to apologize.” He looked completely expressionless. “JJ, can I talk to you?” 

You took that as your cue, but JJ shook her head at you and stood up. She walked to a corner of the shop with Agent Hotchner, and they spoke quietly. You couldn’t make out what they said, but somewhere in the conversation, you heard the words “wrong one” and “someone else”. 

You gave up trying to eavesdrop and gazed around your bakery. Your eye was drawn to the tables and chairs you have on the patio out front, and something dawned on you.

“Agents?” you called. “I just remembered something.”

They looked at each other, then walked back to you. Agent Hotchner spoke up.

“Yes, y/n? What did you remember?”

“Well,” you started. “Lately, I’ve noticed the same guy sitting on my patio. I don’t think he’s ever even been inside the building.”

“How often is he here?” Agent Jareau asked. 

You thought for a moment. “At least twice a week, starting about a month ago. He just shows up, sits at a table for an hour or so, and then leaves.”

“Does he ever interact with anyone?” Agent Hotchner’s emotionless face was staring at you.

“No. Well, except for one time. About a week ago, he got into a big fight with another customer. I started to go outside to break it up, but a different customer beat me to it.”

“What were they arguing about?”

“I couldn’t hear them.”

“How did you know they were arguing, then?”

“I saw the creepy guy stand up and push the other customer. The girl who got pushed almost fell down, and they started to look like they were yelling at each other.”

Agent Hotchner furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you know the other customer? The one who got pushed?”

You blushed. “Um, not exactly. She had come in a few times and every time she was here, she would flirt with me. Quite a bit. She wasn’t subtle at all. But she wasn’t my type, and I finally made it pretty clear that I wasn’t interested, and then she left. That’s when the fight started. She hasn’t been back since.”

Agent Hotchner turned to Agent Jareau. “The unsub could have been jealous and become aggressive toward a stranger. We didn’t profile that.”

You blinked. “Unsub. . . Unnamed submarine?”

Agent Hotchner smirked. “Unknown subject.”

You nodded. “Got it. So, does he not normally get aggressive toward people that he isn’t stalking?”

Agent Jareau responded. “That’s what we’d predicted. Generally, people like him would be quiet and unnoticed. Never draw attention to themselves and are fairly antisocial. For the unsub to attack a stranger out of jealousy in a public place, well,” she hesitated. “We’ll just have to adjust our profile.”

“So, I don’t want to sound dumb here,” You started. “But where exactly do I fit into all of this? Like, I’m being stalked. Cool. But what am I gonna do about it if you don’t know who the guy is?”

Agent Hotchner replied, “We’re going to get you home safely, and you’re going to stay there.”

“You want me to close the shop early?” You asked incredulously.

Agent Hotchner nodded. “And you’ll be staying in your home with a lookout until we catch him.”

You stared at him. “You know that this shop is my only source of income, right? And that I have to be open to make a profit, which is the only way that I can pay the rent on both this place and my apartment, right? I can’t just close the shop for an undetermined amount of time.”

Agent Hotchner looked at you sternly. “You can have one of your employees keep the place running.”

You glared at him. “I don’t have any employees. I can’t afford to pay anybody. I run the place by myself 7 days a week just to get by. I’m not closing the bakery and that’s final.”

Agent Hotchner’s gaze never left yours. “You either close the bakery and stay safely in your apartment, or you risk your life every second that you’re at work. You choose.”

You paused for a moment. “Hold on. If you’re putting me in protective custody with one of your agents, why can’t they just accompany me to the bakery and stay here while I’m working?”

Agent Jareau chimed in. “We’re worried about traveling. While you’re in your apartment, you’re safe. He can’t see you. And while you’re here, sure, our agent could just be another customer. But while you’re walking to and from work, it becomes pretty obvious if you’re traveling with someone else. And we don’t want him to see you leaving your apartment building with the same person multiple days. He would get suspicious and probably jealous.”

Agent Hotchner, who had been looking thoughtful, appeared to have just had an idea. “What if we put him in protection with Morgan or Reid? Then they’re just two guy friends who live in the same building. Maybe he wouldn’t get jealous.”

You stared at Agent Hotchner, dumbfounded. “You. . . you know that I’m gay, right?”

Agent Hotchner blinked. “Well, I certainly didn’t know that. And it seems like the unsub doesn’t know that, either. If he felt jealous seeing you interact with a woman, chances are that he thinks that you’re attracted to women and sees them as a threat.”

“Okay but I’m not into women. At all.” You paused. “Is it possible that the stalker is a woman?”

“We’ll consider that possibility once we get some more information. For now, we need to safely return you to your apartment.”

“What? Why? It’s two o’clock in the afternoon!”

Agent Hotchner sighed. “We need to make sure you’re safe as soon as possible. Would you be willing to put a sign on your door? Just say that there was a family emergency and you’ll be closing the bakery for an undetermined amount of time. Before you do that, we’ll brief you on how this is going to work.”

Agent Jareau took over. “After you put the sign on your door, lock the door. While you’re doing this, one of our agents will come around the corner. He’ll see you, and pretend to be an old friend that just happened to run into you on the street. His name is Agent Morgan. He is a tall African American man who is bald and has a goatee. You two will walk in the direction of your apartment building. Make pleasant, friendly conversation.”

Agent Hotchner continued explaining. “Once you get to the street your apartment is on, a black SUV will pull up in front of your apartment building. Another agent will get out and enter the building without talking to you. Once you get in front of your building, casually say goodbye to Agent Morgan and go inside. Doctor Reid will hold the elevator for you.”

Agent Jareau interjected. “He’s a tall, skinny man with hair that needs to be cut and he dresses like a grandfather.” She giggled to herself.

Agent Hotchner smirked and continued. “Doctor Reid will ride up the elevator with you and he’ll stay at your apartment with you. When you walk in, the first thing you should do is make sure that the curtains are closed. Do this before Reid enters the apartment. It is imperative that the stalker is given no impression that you are in your apartment with anyone, especially an FBI agent. Do you understand all of the directions?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Sure, yeah. Seems pretty straightforward. When are we doing this?”

“We’re leaving now. Make your sign, and we’ll be set to go.”

You nodded. “Let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Doctor Reid

Agents Hotchner and Jareau walked out of the bakery, each with a muffin in hand. You walked to the office in the back and grabbed a sheet of paper. You scrawled the message on it in Sharpie, then gathered your belongings. As you walked to the front of the shop, you noticed a black SUV parked across the street.  _ At least they’re keeping an eye on me _ , you thought. You walked outside, taped the sign to your door, and locked the door. As you were turning around, you heard someone calling your name. A muscular looking man in sunglasses walked toward you.

“Y/n! What are the chances? Good to see you again, buddy.”

“Hey!” You hesitated. “Morgan! What’s up?”

He smiled kindly. “Just visiting town. I didn’t know you ended up here.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I actually live just down the street, if you want to walk with me.”

You fell into step with each other, making easy conversation. You told him about finally opening your own bakery after years of working for other people, and he told you a probably fake story about being a traveling salesman. After he finished his story, he leaned in closer to you. 

“Name’s Derek, by the way,” he said softly.

You laughed, as if he had told you a joke. “That was a good one, Derek.”

You continued walking and talking, and when you reached the corner, he commented. 

“8th street. Why does that sound familiar?”

You shrugged. “It’s the street my apartment is on.”

You saw a man exit a black SUV in front of your apartment building. He hurried across the street and entered your apartment building, but you didn’t get a good look at him.

You and Derek continued walking, and when you reached your building, you went in for a bro-hug. “It’s good to see you again, man,” you said. “We’ll have to get together sometime.”

He nodded. “Yeah, man. See you around.”

You walked into your apartment building. You turned into the back hallway, and saw an elevator that was open. Inside, you saw the tall man. You studied him for a moment.

“I’m Doctor Reid. You must be y/n,” he said.

You continued studying him, then came to a decision.

“Do you have contact with your team currently?” you asked.

“Yes, of course. Is everything alright?”

“Can you tell Agent Jareau that I disagree? Your hair suits you.”

He smirked, then spoke into his watch. “JJ, did you catch that?”

You heard her voice faintly coming out of his earpiece. She sighed. “Yeah, I heard it.”

You and Doctor Reid smiled at each other as the elevator doors closed. Suddenly, you became very nervous.

“Doctor Reid?” He looked at you. “Does this guy really know where I live?” You felt anxiety bubble in the pit of your stomach.

Doctor Reid looked almost sorry as he answered your question. “Unfortunately, he most likely does. He probably parks a car across the street for most of the day and keeps watch, whether that’s here or at your bakery.”

You thought that over for a moment, but something else came to your mind. “Why aren’t you out trying to catch this guy? Like, how come you get stuck here with me?”

“I’m still going to be helping. I’m not as confident in the field, so it’s better if I’m in one place. I know how to use a gun and I can protect you, but my brain is my greatest asset.”

“That makes sense. Thanks for agreeing to put up with me nonstop for awhile.”

He smiled timidly. “I’m sure it’s no problem whatsoever.”

The elevator stopped on your floor and you both walked toward your apartment. 

You unlocked the door and walked inside, and Doctor Reid waited in the hallway.

“Doctor Reid, you can come in.”

He poked his head through the doorway. “Have you closed all of the curtains?”

You rolled your eyes. “There’s only one window in my apartment. You’re safe.”

He started speaking before he walked inside. “You only have one window? How is that even--”

He stopped speaking abruptly when he saw the inside of your apartment.

“Oh. That makes more sense.”

“Yeah. I know. I have a tiny apartment.”

“Tiny is an understatement. Can this place even sleep two people? I’m just a little concerned. . .”

He continued to ramble, which you had a feeling was a nervous tic of his. You noticed a panicked look in his eyes. 

_ He’s probably thinking that we’ll have to sleep together.  _ Looking at the doctor’s mussed hair and rumpled, oversized cardigan, you didn’t have any issues with that prospect. But you had a feeling that even the idea of sleeping together would give the doctor a heart attack.

You smirked to yourself as you looked around, trying to see your apartment from his perspective. It was miniscule. The “ground floor” had a living room connected to a kitchen that was basically all one room, and a combination toilet-and-shower bathroom. It also had a small alcove that led off of the living room, containing an armchair that folded out into a twin bed. The living room had a ladder that led up to your loft, which contained your bed.

You looked at Doctor Reid again and realized that he hadn’t stopped his anxious spew of words.

“Doctor Reid.” You grabbed his arm. “There’s a guest room of sorts in that alcove right there.

He stopped mid sentence. “Oh. That’s, um, good. Well, I’ll go set down my bag.”

He walked into the guest room, and promptly poked his head back out. “There’s no bed in here.”

You walked in and brushed past him. You took the cushion off of the chair, and folded the bed out. You looked up at him, smirked, and walked back into the kitchen.

“Would you like anything to eat? I’ve got plenty of baked goods.” You called to him.

He exited the guest room and stood near you. “How? You don’t even have an oven in here.”

You opened your backpack and heaped piles of pastries onto your tiny counter. “I had to close down shop early, so I snagged some food so it wouldn’t go bad. Bear claw?”

He gingerly took the pastry from your hand and sat down on the living room couch. He took a bite, then moaned. You struggled to not betray how much you enjoyed that sound.

“Good?” you asked.

He nodded. “You’re a master,” he said, thickly. It was hard to understand him through a mouthful of bear claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> This is the inspiration I used for the apartment, but I added the "guest room", since that doesn't exist in this particular apartment: http://thehousehuntingblog.com/post/168838857595/seattle-is-a-fucking-joke-part-one-1075-per


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to the sound of your kitchen cabinet door slamming shut. You stood up from your bed and leaned over the railing to see Doctor Reid foraging angrily through your tiny kitchen.

“Doctor Reid? Is everything okay?”

Without looking at you, he grumbled, “Need coffee.”

Your body shook with silent laughter. “Sorry, man. I don’t drink the stuff. I have caffeinated tea, though.”

He looked up at you with the biggest puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. “No coffee?”

You shook your head. “I’m really sorry, man.”

He ambled tiredly back to his room, and you heard him talking to someone on the phone. “Yeah. He doesn’t have any.” He went quiet. “I know, right! Whatever, see you soon.”

You climbed down from your loft and grabbed a muffin off of the counter. “Who was that?”

He walked out of his room and fell face first onto the couch. He lifted his head slightly. “‘Nother agent. She’ll be here soon.” He plopped his face back down and even shook his head when you offered him a muffin.

Soon, you heard a knock on your door. You looked through the peephole and saw a middle-aged woman holding a to-go cup. Reid mumbled from the couch.

“Her name’s Alex.”

You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you, and opened the door. Alex handed you the cup. 

“Hey, y/n. I heard about your family. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know. I know this isn’t much, but I thought you’d appreciate some tea.”

You smiled. “Thanks so much, Alex. It means a lot.” You gave her a quick hug and waved goodbye. She waved back as you shut the door.

“Tea?!” Doctor Reid leapt up from the couch.

You smiled. “Relax, I’m sure it was just so it was believable in case the stalker is watching.” You shuddered internally. 

He grabbed the cup from you. “But there’s a little tea thing hanging out and the cup says ‘black tea’!”

You snatched the cup back and set it on the counter. You took the lid off only to find that there were two lids on the cup. In between them was a folded up piece of paper. It read:

‘Y/n. This is actually coffee. We switched cups and added a fake tea bag. Give it to Spencer. He desperately needs it. Other instructions will go straight to him.”

You showed him the note with a smirk. He just grabbed the coffee and a muffin and sat down on the couch.

You sat down on the other side of the couch as him quietly. “So, you’re Spencer?” He looked up at you with an eyebrow raised. You shrugged. “They never told me your name, but it’s nice to know the name of the guy who’s sleeping in my apartment.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I can understand that you might feel that way.”

\------------

You stepped out of the bathroom, and Spencer was no longer on the couch. You poked your head into his “bedroom”. He had folded his bed back into a chair and he had pulled the nightstand in front of him to make a makeshift desk. The desk was covered in sheets of paper, file folders, and his laptop. He was muttering to himself, and he looked stressed.

“Do you need anything?” you asked. Without looking up, he held up his empty coffee cup. You chuckled to yourself. 

“Sorry, man. I still don’t have any coffee here.”

He looked up and frowned. “That’s what I assumed. It was still worth a try.” He thought for a moment. “I would appreciate a whiteboard, though, if you happened to have one.” You nodded. 

“It’s not very big.”

He shrugged. “Any size will do.”

You climbed up to your loft and took your whiteboard off of the wall. You took a picture of all of your lists that were written on it before erasing everything. While you were going back to the ladder, you noticed the shipping box that had been delivered to you the day before. Your eyes lit up.

You tore open the box and grabbed some of its contents. You climbed awkwardly back down the ladder and reentered Spencer’s bedroom/office. You handed him the whiteboard and a marker, then grinned.

“Guess what I found.”

He looked up at you with those big hazel eyes. “Statistically speaking, it could be a number of things. It would be faster if you just told me.”

You held your fist out and opened it, dropping a handful of instant coffee crystal packets onto his desk.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “I thought you said you didn’t have any coffee.”

You smiled sheepishly at him. “Normally I don’t. I forgot about these. I used them for making tiramisu at the bakery, and last time I ordered them, I shipped them here on accident.” You paused. “I know they’re not much, and they’re probably gross, but I figured they might be better than nothing.”

Spencer was quiet for a moment, then he spoke up. “How many of these do you have?”

“It should be a box of 200.”

He nodded. “I’ll probably end up having quite a bit of it. I’ll pay you back when this is all over.”

You smiled and shook your head good-naturedly. “I’ll bring the box down. You want to heat up some water? The hotpot’s on the counter and there’s coffee mugs in the cabinet.”

He stood up and followed you out of him room. You climbed up the ladder again. When you came back down with the box of coffee, you found him smirking at one of your coffee mugs.

“Why do you have this?” he asked teasingly.

The coffee mug had a picture of a mother and baby cow on it, and the handle was in the shape of a cow’s body.

You smiled. “A few friends and I found a matching set of them at Goodwill, so we just had to buy them. It’s my favorite coffee mug, so you better be careful with it.”

He returned your smile. “I’ll protect it. Don’t you worry.”

You sat down on the couch with your laptop while he made coffee. You turned to him.

“Would you mind making me a cup of tea while you’re at it? Black. It’s on the shelf.”

“Yes, dear,” he replied. 

He froze. 

You froze.

“Um. Uh. That was, um, just a, uh, joke.” He stuttered.

You nodded slowly. “Mhm.” You were both quiet.

He handed you your tea silently and retreated to him room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Also, this is the coffee mug mentioned:  
> https://medium-calypso.tumblr.com/image/170202431664
> 
> (Hopefully that link works)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ridiculously sorry for how inappropriately late i am with this chapter. My mental health is rough right now but I'm trying to write a little bit every time I have a clear head. Fingers crossed this was worth the wait and double fingers crossed that you dont have to wait as long for the next chapter. Enjoy!

 

After Spencer's slip up, you retreated to your loft for a nap. You couldn't sleep, what with the thought of a murderous stalker running unhelpfully through your mind. You laid on your back, staring at the plain white ceiling. Fears and anxieties whirled around your head, and you felt tears come to your eyes. You sniffled. 

Moments later, Spencer's head poked up, looking at you with concern. 

“Everything's fine,” you managed to choke out. 

His arm emerged, holding a box of tissues, and he set it down next to you silently. He started to retreat back to the floor, but you reached for his arm shakily. 

“Can you, um, stay with me? I just feel really alone and scared and I feel like I'm gonna die and I'm freaking out and I can't stop thinking about being kidnapped and murdered and I don't know what to do please help me-”

He chuckled to himself. “y/n, I know that you're scared, but that was quite possibly the worst run on sentence I've ever heard.”

Somehow, he managed to ease a small smile out of you. “Sorry, Spencer. I get rambly when I'm anxious.”

“It's okay, y/n. You're not alone. Did you know that over 40 million Americans over the age of 18 suffer from an anxiety disorder? It's actually quite common, even though only 36% receive treatment.”

You laughed to yourself. “Huh. I guess I'm not that weird after all.” You thought for a moment. “Other than being stalked by a murderer. That's pretty weird.” Your smile started to fall, and you felt yourself starting to shake. 

He climbed up to the loft and tentatively put his arm around your shoulder. “It's going to be okay. Our team is really good at what we do. We're going to find him, and I won't let anything happen to you.”

“You promise?” You felt him nod. 

You both sat quietly, ruminating over the situation.

Eventually he spoke up. “y/n, I'm going to keep you safe, okay?” Hearing no response, he looked down at your head on his shoulder. You were fast asleep. He smiled to himself. 

\----

Spencer's phone rang in his pocket. After a decent amount of ringing, he groggily opened his eyes and answered his phone. 

“This is Reid.”

“Reid,” Hotch said through the phone. “How is he holding up?”

Spencer looked down at you. “He's been really anxious. He fell asleep after a little while and he seems like he's sleeping soundly.”

Hotch sighed. “Then I hate to do this, but I need to speak to him. Can you please wake him up?”

Spencer gently shook you awake and handed you the phone. 

“‘ello?”

“y/n? This is Agent Hotchner.”

You frowned, struggling to remember which one he was. “The broodingly handsome one from the bakery?”

He chuckled in the affirmative, and you felt Spencer's arm tighten around you very slightly. 

“We think we've narrowed down the profile to a few people, so we're going to send Reid their pictures. Hopefully, one of them looks familiar to you. Is that okay?”

You nodded resolutely. “Of course. Anything I can do to actually be helpful. I'm tired of just sitting around waiting to be murdered,” you joked. 

You could almost feel Agent Hotchner’s stoic anti-laughter through the phone, and, below you, you heard Spencer's laptop ping. 

He unwrapped his arm around you and climbed down to get his laptop. You spoke to Agent Hotchner. 

“Spencer just got a message. I'll take a look at those pictures and let you know.”

“Thank you, y/n.”

“No problem, Agent.” You went to hang up, when the agent's voice stopped you. 

“Oh, and y/n?”

“Yes?”

Agent Hotchner paused. “We're going to catch this man. Please, just stay strong.”

You felt yourself nodding. “Thank you, agent. It means a lot.”

Agent Hotchner bid you farewell and hung up. When Reid clumsily climbed back up to your loft, you were still sitting with his phone in your hand, staring off into space. 

He sat down next you, jostling you slightly. You looked up at him, trying to hold back tears. 

“Spencer,” you hesitated. “Am I going to be okay?”

Spencer didn't say anything. He simply put his arm around you again and hugged you tightly to his chest. 


End file.
